


Worthy

by Annie_of_the_Dell



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Battle of New York, Brothers, Gen, Loki Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_of_the_Dell/pseuds/Annie_of_the_Dell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Thor fell it was with an all too mortal thump. Loki’s whole world narrowed to a muddy streak of red being swiftly taken over by Chitauri soldiers." A Loki redemption fic set during the battle of New York. Loki is forced to make a decision that could cost his brother's life or win him new allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on this picture.  
> http://blessedwithgloriousbutt.tumblr.com/post/56891369879/nautilusl2-the-time-he-was-found-worthy-it

When Thor fell it was with an all too mortal thump. Loki’s whole world narrowed to a muddy streak of red being swiftly taken over by Chitauri soldiers. The ringing of the tesseract and of the Other’s staff were edged out by the pounding of Loki’s heart. Thor needed him. His brother needed him. In a sudden, shattering moment of clarity, Loki dropped out of the Chitauri chariot, rolling when he hit the ground. He came up swinging. In the rational part of his mind he knew that the Chitauri did not view him as an enemy, that he need only order them elsewhere. But the red of Thor’s cape was almost gone. 

Very few times had Loki been truly worried for his brother. He had always had faith that if Thor’s strength couldn’t save him, Loki’s brain could. But now his chest was pounding, his breath was burning in his lungs and the aches in his muscles were replaced with adrenaline. He felt like himself again as he worked his way through the Chitauri surrounding the God of Thunder. Fluid and deadly and getting Thor out of trouble. Loki felt the tug as his helmet was ripped off, felt the sting when it took some of his hair with it. That was good. He could see better without it. 

Thor was face down, his golden mane marred with blood. Loki fell to his knees in the filth next to his fallen brother. There was a second of heart seizing fear. He didn’t know what he would find and there was a strong sense of déjà vu, a memory of another fallen golden god. Loki had to breathe deep before rolling his brother over. The sense of relief that washed over him when Thor groaned was indescribable. He hadn’t felt anything like it in a long time. “Thor you’re an idiot.” He muttered, searching quickly and cataloguing injuries. Thor had lost a lot of blood. Even if the humans thought them immortal, Loki had been in enough scrapes to know that that amount of red on the pavement threatened even an Asgardian. Loki used as much as he could of his own weakened magic to seal Thor’s wounds. 

By now The Other knew about his betrayal, about his abandonment of His cause. More Chitauri soldiers were on their way to take Loki and Thor out of the picture. He could hear them. Loki could taste blood from where one had struck his jaw. He had to get Thor out of there. He hesitated just before making contact. So much hatred had built inside him since Jotunheim. Anger at Thor, at Odin, even at Frigga. Anger and hatred roiled in his chest, mixing with love and regret and making it hard to breathe. He looked down at his hands, recalling the blue, and the way Volstagg’s arm had blackened and burned. Thor groaned. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered. The Chitauri were getting closer. Loki hauled his unconscious brother onto his shoulders and began to head to safety, to Thor’s allies. 

Picking up the hammer was an afterthought.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know Loki stabbed Thor but I'm working on the basis that someone else hurting Thor (nearly killing Thor) would be more of a shock to the system than all Thor's sentimentality.


End file.
